


The Fir Tree

by Sian265



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 01:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17173523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sian265/pseuds/Sian265
Summary: For ladymattThe Malec Secret Santa 2018(laughs) I started this tale with the inspiration of The Fir Tree and wanting Alec to stop and enjoy all he has accomplished. Somehow, I ended up with another Christmas classic making an appearance, A Christmas Carol! I hope my recipient enjoys this. It’s an homage to my love for Alec Lightwood as you will be able to tell from reading! I wish all a very Happy Holiday filled with joy, love, and peace.





	The Fir Tree

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyMatt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMatt/gifts).



Author: Sian265 (Denise)

Written For LadyMatt

Rating: PG

Pairing: Magnus/Alec

Request: Fluff/humor/angst/smut, most tropes, AU - Human or Canon, Pandemonium/Club Magnus (not a deal breaker though!)

_The Fir Tree_

The knock against the doorframe of his office had Alec’s head shooting up from the reports he had labored over.

 

“Hey,” said Jace, grinning at him.

 

Alec waived him inside but Jace only shook his head. “Hey yourself, what’s up with you?” Alec leaned back in his chair eyeing his Parabatai.

 

“Just done for the day, thought you might want to grab a beer?” Jace asked.

 

Alec leaned forward cursing. “Done, beer, shit!” He scrambled around his paper-covered desk. “Phone – phone, where the hell is it?” Finally, he found the object hidden under piles of reports. “Dead, Magnus is going to kill me!”

 

“What time is it,” he demanded of Jace.

 

Jace frowned. “Half-past 6, why?”

 

“Ugh,” Alec jumped up and grabbed his jacket. “Let me see your phone, mines dead.” Jace handed over his phone and watched as Alec grimaced again before making a call. “Magnus, I know! I’m so sorry but tell Mom I am leaving now. A Portal? No, no Magnus you don’t have to do that! Okay, ok, yes, I am in my office.” Alec ended the call and handed Jace back his phone. “I’ve missed dinner, Mom was coming over to join us and they have been waiting for over an hour for me!”

 

Jace took back his phone. “Sorry man, so a beer is out?”

 

Alec just glared in response, grabbing some files from his desk; he stepped into the portal that appeared in front of him. Calling out over his shoulder, “good night, Jace.”

 

Alec came out of the portal apologizing. Magnus and Maryse watched as Alec swept past them calling out he was going to wash up. Magnus looked over at Maryse just as a look of sadness passed over her face. “What is it,” he asked her in concern.

 

She let a sad little laugh escape. “We’re to blame,” she continued at Magnus’s questioning look. “His father and I are to blame for that workaholic that just swept passed us.”

 

Magnus reached over and gave her hand a pat in comfort. “Having dedication to one’s work is never a bad thing.”

 

Maryse smiled at him in thanks but shook her head. “No, we never let Alec be a child. He never got to do something just for the sheer joy of doing it, not like other kids. From the very beginning we pushed him, Robert and I. We constantly pushed Alec to grow bigger, be better, and do more.”

 

Magnus smiled gently at Maryse. “No matter your regrets, you have to be very proud of the kind of man Alexander has become.”

 

“Oh Magnus, I am, so much!” Maryse gave his hand a squeeze in thanks. This was another mistake she deeply regretted, ever judging Magnus, not thinking he was anything other than some ‘DownWorlder’. “I am, I guess, just trying to explain why my son just swept past us, late for dinner, again.”

 

Magnus just laughed. “I knew what I was getting into with Alexander, no explanation needed.”

~

The next morning as Magnus watched Alec scramble around getting ready for work, he picked up a book that Alec had laid on the table. Looking at it he realized it was Alec’s date book, curiosity had him opening it. The list in Alexander’s messy handwriting disturbed Magnus, though he couldn’t yet pin-point why.

_To do list:_

_Tell Magnus I love him_

_Go over monthly weapons inventory_

_Approve clothing budget_

_Spend lunch hour with Jace_

_Approve shift roster_

_Submit split-shift proposal to the Clave_

_Tell Clary she is doing well_

_Braid Izzy’s hair_

It wasn’t until Alec rushed off to work, after telling Magnus he loved him, that he realized what bothered him so much about Alec’s to-do list. His Alexander was scheduling every minute of his day, even down to simple things like spending time with loved ones and telling them how much he cared. It was almost as if Alec feared forgetting to do those little things so he had to make them part of his daily duties, like chores.

 

Magnus decided to postpone any of his own work and do some detective work. He recalled telling his Shadowhunter once that if he didn’t take time for the things he really cared about, he would forget why he was fighting to begin with. Perhaps Alexander was just making sure he did not do that again? Magnus hoped so, he really did but in his gut he suspected that his Alexander was trying to be everything to everybody and failing to stop and enjoy life around him. Also, perhaps, Alec didn’t realize he was already all those wonderful things he pushed himself so hard to be. Alec was already a great leader, Parabatai, teacher, and a great big brother. He was also a wonderful partner to Magnus, one who never failed to make Magnus feel loved and appreciated.

 

Magnus managed to tell a convincing white lie once he arrived at the Institute. He explained to a surprised Alec that the wards could use a thorough examination and reinforcing, after all Magnus reminded Alexander, he had a boyfriend to keep safe. That got him a smile and brief kiss. Magnus did check the wards, but he also eavesdropped quite shamelessly. What he heard reinforced what he suspected. The Shadowhunters of the New York Institute were very happy with their current leadership. Alec had carefully weeded out the lazy, the troublemakers and surrounded himself with hardworking, loyal Shadowhunters.

 

At precisely noon Alec came out of his office and headed to the lunch room. Magnus followed and chose a spot on a back wall to spy. He called his magic and carefully spread his fingers apart, opening a viewing window into the lunch room. He watched as Alec joined Jace at a table. He saw Alec laugh at something Jace said and the blonde smile big at his Parabatai’s response. Jace seemed to be doing most of the talking, but Alec gave him his full attention. At exactly 12:30 Magnus watched Alec rise and say something to Jace that had the other man frowning before he nodded his head agreeably. Magnus watched as Alec headed back towards his office, with Jace watching him a little sadly.

 

Magnus managed to stay out of Alec’s way the rest of the afternoon. It was early evening before Alexander left his office again, this time heading to the training room. Magnus again found a hideaway to open a window and watch as Alec observed Clary training. Once the instructor called it quits, only then did Alec approach the redhead, Magnus realized this was also on that to-do list and he frowned as Alec told Clary she was doing well. With a pat on the small girls shoulder, Alec left and Magnus followed, already knowing the next stop. He watched sadly as Alec braided his sister’s hair. Alec missed Izzy’s loving gaze and soft smile as he left her room.

 

The shadows hid him as Magnus watched Alec pause and rub a weary hand over his face. Alexander’s shoulders were slumped with exhaustion as he headed back to his office, Magnus hoped to call it a night. He watched from the doorway, Alec unaware of his presence.  Alec picked up that date book and crossed off today’s accomplished tasks. He decided to announce himself, “All done darling?”

 

Alec looked at him in surprise. “Magnus! You’re still here?”

 

Magnus pushed away from the door and approached Alec, pressing a brief kiss to the other man’s lips, he smiled. “Hum yes, now I’m all done, what about you, ready to leave?”

 

Alec went around his desk and Magnus watched as he shut down his computer. “Yes, I’m done and I am so sorry Magnus, I feel like I haven’t spent any time with you today.”

 

“No apology necessary Alexander, I know how busy you are.” Magnus could see the exhaustion weighing down those beautiful shoulders. “How about me and you veg in front of the TV with a large pizza? How’s that sound? I’ll even spring for some of that crazy bread you love so much.”

 

Alec laughed and came around to link his arm with Magnus’s. “Sounds wonderful,” he said.

 

Once they arrived home and shed their day’s attire, Alec moved to the couch, pausing at the balcony doors he turned to Magnus in awe. “It’s snowing, Magnus! When did it start to snow?”

 

Magnus laughed and carried the food along with plates and napkins to the coffee table. “It started this morning, been coming down on and off all day.”

 

“Hum,” Alec made a noise. “Kind of early for snow, isn’t it?”

 

Magnus looked at the other man in shock, was he kidding, but no, the look on Alec’s face clearly said he had no idea of the date. “Well Alexander, it’s a week before Christmas, so not too early for snow.”

 

“Wow, time really has flown.” Was all Alec said as he moved to join Magnus on the sofa. There wasn’t much conversation, but they didn’t need to fill their time together with useless words. They sat close together, legs touching and ate their dinner. Afterwards while Magnus cleaned up, Alec brushed his teeth and got ready for bed. Magnus stopped to pick up an item before joining him.

 

Fluffing the pillows behind him, Magnus looked over at his sleepy-eyed companion. “Think you can stay awake a bit longer?”

 

Alec looked at the item in Magnus’s hands. “I’m sorry Magnus, I don’t think I can focus enough for reading.”

 

Laughing softly, Magnus brushed the hair off Alec’s brow. “No darling, I am going to be doing the reading, to you.”

 

Alec grinned up at him. “You are going to read me a bed time story, Magnus?”

 

“Why yes I am pretty boy, got a problem with that.” Magnus teased.

 

Alec snuggled down in the bed, pulling the covers up to his neck he replied. “Nope, read away High Warlock!”

 

With a laugh, Magnus did just that.

            _Out in the woods stood a nice little Fir Tree. The place he had was a very good one: the sun shone on him; as to fresh air, there was enough of that, and round him grew many large-sized comrades, pines as well as Firs. But the little Fir wanted so very much to be a grown-up tree. He did not think of the warm sun and of the fresh air…_

Magnus’s voice trailed off and he closed the book. Looking over he grinned as Alec fought to keep his eyes open, the hazel orbs were hazy with sleep and the lids heavy.

 

“Was a sad story, Magnus.” Alec mumbled, voice drifting away as he lost the battle with sleep.

 

Leaning over, Magnus pressed a kiss to his Shadowhunters forehead. “I know, darling,” he whispered. He carefully climbed out of the bed, tucking the covers back up tight around Alec sleeping body, Magnus crept out of the room. He still had work to do, a plan, one that required a certain spell and certain Shadowhunters cooperation.

 

Magnus didn’t get much sleep but his part of this plan was complete now all he needed was to convince a very stubborn Alec to go along with it. He waited until his boyfriend had at least a cup of coffee before clearing his throat to get Alec’s attention.

 

“I know we in the Shadowworld don’t celebrate Christmas, but I have a gift I would like you to give me Alexander.” Magnus reached over and took the free hand that wasn’t wrapped around a coffee cup.

 

Alec smiled, but looked a little confused. “Of course, Magnus, anything, you know that.”

 

Magnus plunged ahead. “Take the day off today and let me show you something. All I ask is that you keep an open mind and heart.”

 

Alec looked panicky for several seconds but at the earnest look on Magnus’s face he finally caved. “Okay, let me call Izzy and Underhill and let them know.”

 

While Alec made his calls, Magnus conjured up some breakfast and had the spread ready when Alec returned to the table. He looked up at the other man’s approach and noticed the perplexed look on Alec’s face. “What’s wrong, you can’t take today off?”

 

Taking his seat, Alec shook his head. “No, I can its fine, but Izzy started laughing and Underhill asked me if I was punking him. I don’t even know what that means.”

 

Magnus starting laughing, “It means pulling his leg, playing a joke on him. As for Izzy laughing, has it occurred to you Alexander that ever since I have known you, you have never taken a day off?”

 

Alec still looked confused at their reactions so Magnus just patted his hand. “Finish your breakfast and we will dress and get started, okay?”

 

Once breakfast was over, Magnus sent Alec to dress while he cleaned up with a wave of a hand. After dressing himself, Magnus met Alec in the living room. He picked up the two small vials of pale pink potion and handed one to Alec. “You trust me, right?” At Alec’s nod Magnus nodded his head at the vial in Alec’s hand. “This won’t hurt you or have any side effects.”

 

“What does it do?” Alec asked.

 

“For today’s journey this potion will make us invisible, we can hear and see everything but nobody can see or hear us.” Magnus explained, watching his boyfriends face anxiously.

 

Alec frowned. “And this is the gift you want, to be invisible?”

 

Magnus smiled. “No, but being able to see and hear without others knowing will allow me to receive my gift.”

 

Shrugging his shoulders, Alec tipped the vial back. “Well then, bottoms up.” They drank the potion and before Alec could form any more questions, Magnus opened up a portal and grabbing Alec’s hand, stepped into it.

 

Alec looked around, they were standing in the middle of what looked like the police station. This was confirmed as Alec spied his mother seated at a desk with a computer and a drawing pad. After being de-runed, Maryse had been at wits end on what to do with her life now that she was no longer a Shadowhunter. It was Clary who spotted a long hidden but loved hobby of Maryse’s, drawing. This in turn led to Luke convincing his Captain to offer Maryse a job as a police sketch-artist, something she turned out to be excellent at.

 

They watched as a detective approached Maryse’s desk, she handed him a paper. “This looks great, Maryse.” The detective said. The man went on. “You know, we had been through seven artists before you came along and you are by far the best one and we all really respect how you decided to try a new career that also allowed you to do something you love. It’s very courageous.”

 

They watched as Maryse flushed and smiled softly. “I’m not courageous, no that honor goes to my son.”

 

“Your son?” The detective asked.

 

“Alec, my oldest.” Maryse smiled hugely. “He has faced every expectation and not only rose above them but demolished them, all while keeping the purest, most, open heart. No, Frank, I am not courageous, I just hope to become half the person my son is.”

 

Frank the detective patted Maryse on the shoulder. “He sounds like a son anyone would be proud to have.”

 

Maryse nodded. “Best son ever,” she said.

 

Magnus gently took Alec’s hand and opening up another portal, they stepped through. Alec looked around, this time there were in the Institute specifically the Command Center. They watched as Izzy crossed the room to stand next to Underhill who was supervising a mission on the center’s monitors. Alec found it very strange to be standing in the heart of his command and not be addressed or even noticed. He and Magnus moved closer to hear the conversation.

 

“How’d the mission go?” Izzy asked Underhill.

 

The blond head of security turned from the monitors with a smile. “Went great they are headed back in now.”

 

Izzy glanced back at the data scrolling across the screen. “Any injuries?”

 

“Just some minor scratches, boss man’s split shift worked perfectly. The first team got called out on the tail end of their shift, then just as they were facing more demons the second shift arrived fresh to back them up. They made quick work of the demons.” Underhill grinned at Izzy, pride clearly on his face. “The Clave will have no choice but to approve the change with these kinds of results, Alec has made sure of that.”

 

Izzy laughed and patted Underhill on the back. “Let’s hope you’re right.” She turned and headed towards the offices and silently, Magnus and Alec followed.

 

They watched as Jace caught up with Izzy coming out of Alec’s office. “Hey, you seen Alec?”

 

Isabelle grinned. “He took the day off.”

 

That stopped Jace dead in his tracks. He stood there with his mouth hanging open causing Izzy to laugh. “No way! Seriously, our big brother took a day off? Is he sick?” Jace asked.

 

“No, he is not sick, just said he wanted to spend the day with Magnus.” Izzy smacked Jace on the arm.

 

Alec flushed as Magnus winked at him. He hadn’t been lying, today was spent with Magnus besides it was the only thing he knew would satisfy Izzy, anything else and she would be arriving with her horrid chicken soup.

 

Turning serious, Jace nodded. “Good, if anyone deserves a day off its Alec. Maybe now we can actually convince him to get out more and enjoy himself. He works too hard.”

 

Isabelle smiled at the blond. “You bet, we’ll work on him together. What did you need him for anyway?”

 

“Was going to invite him out for pizza with me and Clary and tease him a bit.” Jace grinned. “Clary was all flustered because Alec told her what a great job she was doing and I was going to accuse him of stealing my girl.”

 

Beside Magnus, Alec snorted and got an elbow from Magnus who wanted to hear this.

 

Alec’s Parabatai continued. “She said a compliment from Alec meant more than one from me because I would say she was doing great regardless so that I wouldn’t be in the dog house, while Alec only handed out praise when it was deserved.”

 

Isabelle started laughing. “Yes, its tough competition with big brother, isn’t it Jace.”

 

Jace smiled once more. “I have no desire to even attempt to fill those big shoes.”

 

Izzy shoved Jace gently. “Go enjoy your lunch! Big brother will be back tomorrow no doubt with more for us to do.”

 

“You want to join us? Just pizza, and I know Clary would love for you to go.” Jace asked.

 

Izzy shook her head before stepping into Alec’s office. “No, you guys go, I am going to try and do a bit of Alec’s work so that he doesn’t come back to a full inbox tomorrow.”

 

Jace paused before leaving. “I’ll come back and help, I want Alec to take more time off and he won’t if he thinks works not getting done.”

 

“Thanks Jace that would be great. I want Alec to enjoy more time with Magnus. He deserves it and deserves to know that we have his back.” Izzy waved as Jace agreed and rushed off to join Clary.

 

Magnus and Alec watched as Izzy took a seat behind Alec’s desk and opened up his computer. They saw her shake her head and mumble to herself. “You’re amazing big brother; don’t know how you do it.” Alec flushed and didn’t try and hide his smile.

 

 

They hung around a little big longer mainly because Alec was enjoying watching the institute in action without constantly being pulled in a thousand different directions. Finally, Magnus got his attention and taking his hand once again he opened them a portal, home. Once there, Alec was quiet, thoughtful, and Magnus left him to his musings. He went into the kitchen, fixed a pot of coffee, and added some cookies to the tray before rejoining Alec in the living room. Taking a seat on the sofa Magnus waited until Alec sat next to him before he handed him a cup of coffee.

 

“Tell me what’s going through that head of yours Alexander?” Magnus sat back with his own cup, turning and bending one leg underneath him so that he was facing Alec.

 

Alec took a sip of his drink before placing the cup back on the table, turning himself so that he could look at Magnus. “The story last night, then this plan today, I think I have figured out what you are trying to tell me.”

 

Magnus smiled softly. “Then tell me Alexander what did you learn?”

 

Alec gave a crooked little grin. “In a round-about way you’re saying that I need to stop and smell the roses more often. Isn’t that it?”

 

“Well that’s some of it.” Magnus laughed. “However, there is a little more to it than just stopping to enjoy the beauty around us. I’d hope you might see that all you have fought to accomplish has become reality and that you can take time to stop every now and then to celebrate your successes.”

 

“You think I work too much, and work too hard?” Alec asked and scooted a bit closer so that their legs were touching. He ran a hand up Magnus’s calf, squeezing gently.

 

Magnus frowned considering his words and organizing his thoughts. “I wouldn’t say that necessarily, I believe in one’s dedication to their job, to their calling.” He stopped and glanced out the balcony doors to the snow falling, remembering his thoughts and why they hit home this time of year. “The mundane holiday’s mean different things to different people. Oh, some just like the presents, the decorations, but for me they seem to be more about celebrating life and being thankful for the gifts one already has in their life, not things that can be bought in a store.” Having now some idea of what he wanted Alexander to realize, Magnus continued.

 

“You’ve worked hard Alexander, accomplished much and will accomplish even more, I truly believe that. I guess what I hoped you would realize is that the things and people around you are worth celebrating and enjoying. In my long life I have wished time away, wanted life to hurry up one way or another, and then when it’s passed, wishing it had lasted longer. Does that make any sense?” Magnus looked at Alec a little sheepishly, not sure if his ramblings made sense to his mortal boyfriend.

 

Alec leaned over to brush a kiss across Magnus’s forehead and smiled. “It makes perfect sense and I love you Magnus.” That wiped the frown from Magnus’s brow and Alec continued. “It’s like the story you read me of the little tree. It spent so much time wanting to be bigger and better than all the others that it failed to appreciate the sun, the air, all the wonder around it until it was too late. Everything I’ve wished for has come true. I also wished to meet someone like you. I wanted to be Head of the Institute and that has come true. I have the support and love of my family, for the most part.” Here they both frowned at thoughts of Robert, but Alec pushed on. “I do need to celebrate those things more and stop only looking for the next accomplishment, the next battle to fight.”

 

Magnus reached out and drew Alec forward until the taller man was stretched out atop Magnus. “That’s it exactly Alexander and I will be with you to celebrate all those moments. I love you too.” Magnus rose up and captured Alec’s lips in a tender unhurried kiss. Breaking apart, Magnus gazed into that precious face. “Merry Christmas Alexander,” he whispered.

 

“Merry Christmas Magnus,” Alec replied before leaning over to join their lips once more.

 

The end!

 

 


End file.
